


Stagnasi

by rheavee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMido Week, Alternate Reality, Fanart, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/rheavee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( tentang mereka yang memilih Rakuzan, tapi tidak berhenti mencari jawaban )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagnasi

**Author's Note:**

> kadang, aku bertanya-tanya.

[](http://imgur.com/w8wUSR4)

**Author's Note:**

> lantas, untuk apa kita bersama?


End file.
